


A Weekend Off

by one_stole_the_sky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_stole_the_sky/pseuds/one_stole_the_sky
Summary: Ladybug says she's fine. Sure her mind never shuts off and she's started vibrating but she can handle it. Chat Noir tries to convince her she needs a break but she can handle her life. Then Tikki takes matters into her own hands. And Marinette is forced to slow down, at least a little.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 33
Kudos: 311
Collections: Miraculous LadyBug Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome back! If this is your first time take a look at my other works as well, they are in a similar identity reveal/fluff vein. This Fic is based off of a comic by anna-scribbles on Tumblr. This one will be mutiple chapters I think probably around 4-5 but I'm not entirely sure. I'm going with the flow. I feel really motivated right now so it could be done in 3 days or 3 months. Hopefully closer to the former. 
> 
> On another note, I have no idea why this show is so fun to write for. Like, I am literally a legal adult. Why do I like watching this kids show over and over? Why do I like writing fanfic for it? Why is this the show that got me into writing fanfic in the first place? Who knows. Not me. Anyways enjoy.

“A break! I don’t need a break! I’ve been doing fine!”

Marinette paced back and forth in her room in frustration. She couldn’t believe that Tikki had just left like that. Leaving only a note saying “Chat Noir is right, you need a break.”

She turned to the other Kwamis that were hovering around the room and demanded, “Do YOU guys think I need a break?” She saw the concern and apprehension in their faces and knew she had to admit defeat. 

Wayzz approached her gently, “We’ve all been a little worried about you, I think taking a day or two off will be good for you.”

Marinette sighed in response. She had to admit that life had started to take a bit of a toll on her. But she didn’t realize just how frazzled she had gotten until the other night. 

*

Chat Noir had landed on the Eiffel Tower and turned around in time to watch her tumble onto the deck. He grabbed her to hold her steady and she could see his eyes were full of concern. 

“We need to talk.”

She had expected him to say some sort of joke about how she was “falling” for him so she knew that by the seriousness of his tone that she wouldn’t be able to dismiss how she was doing. But she still tried. 

“I’m fine.”

He didn’t roll his eyes or even smile, he just shook his head. “You’re obviously not fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to catch you after a rough landing. You haven’t been smiling. Your hands have been shaking the past couple days. I don’t think I’ve heard a real laugh from you in over two weeks.”

She blinked in surprise. Nobody else in her life had even mentioned this to her. Her parents had only suggested she get some more sleep but no one else had even noticed how frazzled she had become. She offered a small smile in the hopes that it would put his mind at rest. “Chat, I’m touched that you noticed but I promise I’m ok. Just a little overwhelmed. I’m sure I’ll be good as new in a couple days.”

He frowned at her. “Please don’t do that. Don’t give me that fake smile. You know I know you better than anybody. You’re exhausted and you need a break. At least take the weekend off. I can handle patrol for the next couple days.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks burn in what could only be described as shame. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but it’s become a bit of a habit. But I can’t let you or ask you to do that. I’m the only one that can fix the damage and capture the Akuma.”

He grabbed her hand. “Then give your Miraculous to Tikki and I’ll become Mister Bug again, just for the weekend! It’s been quiet for the past couple days anyway.”

Ladybug squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Chat, I can’t do that. I don’t want you to have to handle any off this on your own. And now that everybody’s identity is compromised, you don’t have anybody else that you can call for back up.”

When he opened his mouth to protest she raised her hand to cut him off. “I admit you’re right, I’ve been a little overwhelmed, but I’ll take it easy this weekend. I promise.” She knew she wouldn’t really be able to keep that promise. She had planned to patrol twice a day, at 5am and at 10pm and she had Kitty Section costumes to work on, projects to fix and alter, and a history paper and a physics test to study for. Oh and her parents had asked her to help them with a wedding order because her mom was going out of town. Oh well, what Chat doesn’t know… maybe next weekend she would take it easy. 

*

That was Thursday night. When Marinette woke up at 5am Friday morning, Tikki was gone and so were her earrings. All that was left was a small note. 

Marinette paced her room in frustration. It was still early but there was nothing she could do. She didn’t know who Chat Noir was and so she had no way to get her Miraculous back. She had half a mind to put on a different Miraculous and patrol anyway but she knew Tikki would never forgive her for that. Chat Noir probably wouldn’t either. So she sat down and started on her pile of work for the weekend. 

By the time she had to leave for school, she had actually finished the Kitty Section costumes, 2 of her 4 sewing projects and her history paper. 

When she came down the stairs her parents looked up in surprise. 

“Good Morning honey! You’re ahead of schedule today!” Her mom offered a hug and croissant and Marinette gladly accepted both. 

“Yeah, I woke up earlier than I had planned so I was able to get some work done.” She smiled as she headed out the door. “Love you guys see you after school!”

As Marinette walked to school she tried to decide how she felt about having a weekend off. Sure, it was nice that she knew she would have some extra free time and not be stressed about literally everything, but she was also kind of anxious about the fact that only one person was defending Paris right now. She trusted him with her life but she didn’t want him to get hurt. 

Marinette was still lost in thought when she slid into her seat and finally noticed Alya looking at her weird.  
“Umm good morning?” 

“Good morning? Marinette Dupain-Cheng walks into class early and all she says is good morning?” Alya was grinning at her mischievously. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” 

Marinette giggled a little bit, “I got an earlier start today than I expected! What can I say?”

Alya raised her eyebrows, “Well I hope you didn’t shift your tardiness to Adrien because by the look of things, he’s not going to be here on time today.”

Marinette realized that Adrien was not, in fact, sitting in his seat like he normally was. Only Nino. Huh, that’s weird. 

“I wonder what’s keeping him? He’s normally really good about being on time.”

Then right as the bell rang Adrien burst through the door red-faced and out of breath. “Sorry Ms. Bustier, my bodyguard overslept this morning!” 

Ms. Bustier smiled and gestured for him to take his seat.

Marinette offered him a small smile, she knew all too well the feeling of being the last one to class. 

At lunch that day all four of them sat down together. Marinette had decided it was actually nice to be able relax without looking over her shoulder every couple minutes. While they were eating Alya decided once again to pounce with her questions.

“So why were you up so early today Marinette?”

Marinette laughed, “Well I wanted to get a head start on some of the things I had to do this weekend! I finished most of them this morning which was actually really nice!”

Alya smiled, “What else do you have to do?”

Marinette counted on her fingers, “I have two more projects to alter, I was going to help my dad in the bakery right after school today, and then I was planning on studying for the physics test this weekend as well!”

Nino raised a finger as well, “You forgot about the history paper due Monday.”

Marinette reached over and put his hand down, “Actually that was one of the things I finished this morning!”

All three of them looked at her in surprise. 

Adrien raised his hand for her to high five, “Way to be ahead of the game Marinette!”

Marinette giggled and returned the gesture. “I should be able to get all of that done tonight too!”

Alya then broke into a smile, “Wait so that means you’re going to be free this weekend right?”

Marinette grinned as well, “Yes actually! After tonight I should be able to relax this weekend!”

Alya and Nino high fived. “Yes! For once my girl is going to be completely free to hangout! Adrien you too!”

Adrien suddenly dropped his gaze. “Well, I don’t know guys.”

Nino put his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “Come on dude! I know your dad gave you this weekend off because he’s traveling to Italy this weekend with Natalie so the only person you have to worry about is your bodyguard!”

When Adrien still hesitated, Alya jumped in too, “Come on, your bodyguard can even come with us if he wants but for the first time in forever all four of us can have a weekend together!”

Adrien smiled softly, “I know that this would be amazing but I still have a lot of responsibility here…”

Nino sighed dramatically, “Honestly dude you and Marinette both! You guys always say you have some sort of responsibility here but why don’t you both act your age for once? We’re still teenagers after all!”

Marinette offered Adrien a small smile, responsibility was definitely something she understood. “Adrien, it’s ok. We would love to have you come with us but we would ALSO understand if you can’t.” She shot a pointed look at the couple to make sure that they understood her meaning. No pressure. 

For whatever reason Adrien relaxed. “You know what. You guys are right. We hardly ever get the chance to hang out all together. I’ll convince my bodyguard to let me hang out with you guys this weekend. It’ll be fun!” 

The sound of Nino’s whoops and Alya cheering echoed throughout the whole school. 

*

Marinette couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. She was going to be spending the weekend with Adrien! She giggled to herself as she was walking home. 

“Well” she thought to herself, “I guess I have Chat Noir to thank for that.”

Maybe having the weekend off wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

After helping her father finish the wedding order, Marinette went up to her room to study when her phone buzzed. 

Alya: Hey everybody! Ready for the best weekend ever????

Alya has changed the group name to The Four Amigos 

Marinette: Aren’t there 3 amigos?

Nino: She’s got a point babe

Alya: You guys are no fun. 

Alya has changed the group name to Operation: Fun Weekend

Nino has changed the group name to Operation: Best Weekend 

Alya has changed the group name to Operation: THE Weeknd

Marinette: OK so are we gonna plan this or what?

Adrien: I feel like the group chat name could still be improved 

Marinette: Don’t encourage them or we’ll be stuck here forever

Alya: Right! So I talked to my parents and they suggested having everybody over for a sleepover! 

Marinette: That would be so much fun! But would our parents be ok with that?

Adrien: If you guys wanted we could do it at my house? Then the girls could have their own room and my bodyguard would still be there!

Nino: Heck yeah! Party at Adrien’s!

Adrien: No way we’re not doing that again. 

Marinette: my parents would def be more comfortable with that 

Alya: Ok great! So then I was thinking tomorrow we could stay in the city, because there’s a farmer’s market downtown and we can get some food for tomorrow night so we can cook dinner together and for when we’re watching movies. And then Sunday it’s supposed to be like 30 degrees so we could go to the beach together! 

Marinette swallowed. She didn’t like the idea of being so far from Paris. Even though she didn’t have Tikki she still liked having the option of helping out if she was needed. She decided that she would take the Horse Miraculous with her. Just in case. 

Marinette: That sounds like fun!

Adrien: I don’t know my bodyguard might not let me go so far from Paris. 

Nino: well we need him to drive anyway dude! He’s totally coming with us!

Adrien: Ok! That sounds good!

Marinette: What time should we meet tomorrow?

Alya: Let’s meet at the Trocadero at 10am! 

Nino: Solid

Adrien: I’m excited!

Marinette: Looking forward to it!

*

Later that night Adrien sat in his room staring at the small Miraculous Box in front of him. He thought with his dad going away this weekend he would be able to take on the duties of Ladybug, which is why he had pushed so hard for her to take this specific weekend off. He had actually been grateful when Tikki had showed up that morning knowing how badly his Lady needed a break. But now….

Adrien hoped it would be quiet this weekend but he didn’t want to get by on just hope. He needed someone who could watch his back. Tikki was hovering next to him while Plagg lazed on the couch eating cheese.  
“What do you think guys? Who would be responsible enough to take the Ladybug Miraculous for a couple days?”

Plagg swallowed a piece of cheese before responding, “You know, you’ll probably be fine. It’s only one day when you’ll actually be gone. And even then you won’t be far.”

Adrien sighed, “I know that Plagg but I don’t want to risk it. Even if I were going to stay in the city all weekend I would still want someone watching my back.”

Tikki smiled, “Adrien there must be someone you know that you trust.”

As soon as she said it, Adrien’s face lit up. Of course! “You’re right Tikki! Marinette! She was Multimouse, so Ladybug trusts her, and her identity didn’t get revealed either. I’ve said before but she is the everyday Ladybug. She is kind and determined and she is definitely the one for the job!”

Tikki’s encouraging smile vanished. “Uhh maybe there’s someone else..?” She said weakly but she knew she wouldn’t be able to say why.

Adrien grinned, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner!”

Plagg jumped in as well, “Wait, you wanted someone who could protect Paris, but she’s going to the beach with you on Sunday!” 

Adrien hesitated, “It doesn’t matter. At least I’ll be with her then if something does happen, and I don’t have any other option. She’s the only person with a secret identity that Ladybug has trusted in the past.” 

Plagg and Tikki exchanged looks. So much for a weekend off.


	2. Marinette as LADYBUG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is a short chapter mostly with Marichat. I'm kind of playing around with their dynamic/relationship right now I think in a later chapter it might turn a little more romantic. While they are not my favorite love-square ship, I really like the dynamic that they do have as friends. (Yes I know sorry) The next chapter will be more Adrinette. Enjoy!

Marinette sighed as she set down her physics textbook. She had finally finished studying. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 11pm. She looked over to her mannequins where the last two projects were hanging, altered and finished. For the first time in a long time, she would have a free weekend. She was free to enjoy herself. And she was free to hang out with Adrien. 

Suddenly there was a tap at her skylight. Marinette jumped. Maybe it was bird? She walked up her ladder and opened the window. She crawled out onto her terrace and looked around. She was just about to decide that she had imagined it when a voice right above her said, “Nice night.”

Marinette jumped and spun around tripping over her own feet in the process. She felt someone grab her hand and found herself looking into the green eyes of her partner. 

Uh oh. 

Chat Noir helped her stand up and then he flashed her a grin. “Sorry, I guess I should know better than to scare people like that.”

Marinette smiled, “Well yes, that would be nice. Considering it’s never really expected for a superhero to drop in.”

Chat Noir released her hand and bowed to her grandly, “My deepest apologies Marinette. Please forgive me.”

Marinette laughed and folded her arms, “Well… since you asked so nicely I guess I could forgive you.”

Chat Noir stood up again before saying, “I need your help.”

Marinette felt her smile fade. 

Uh oh. 

“What could you possibly need my help for? Is there an Akuma around?” She knew there wasn't but innocence was the best route to take for now. 

Chat Noir held up his hands, “Oh no nothing like that! But I need you to take the Ladybug Miraculous.”

Marinette felt her heart stop. 

UH OH

Before she could give him the chance to read her face she quickly tried to act confused, which wasn’t too hard. “What happened to Ladybug? Is she ok?”

Chat Noir smiled, “I’m sure she’s fine, but she’s been really exhausted lately so I convinced her to take the weekend off. But, to be honest I can’t really handle this by myself. I need somebody watching my back. Of course you’re not replacing her, just substituting I guess?”

Marinette didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. Oh, the irony. 

Maybe she could get him to stick with the original plan? "Why don't you wear the Ladybug Miraculous?"

He dropped his head. "I can't do this by myself. It's only been a day and I'm already stressed about what would happen if an Akuma were to attack and I was on my own. I don't know how Ladybug does it. Honestly, I'm just not cut out for it."

She wanted to reassure him. She knew he could definitely handle anything but she couldn't say so without revealing everything. So she stuck with her previous plan of confusion. “Why me? Isn’t there someone more.. I don’t know.. qualified?”

Chat Noir grabbed her hand and held out a small box with the other one, “Marinette, I know you can do this. I know you were Multimouse and Ladybug obviously trusted you then. Plus you’re the only person who didn’t have their identity revealed during the whole Miracle Queen incident.”

Marinette knew that wasn’t true, Adrien had been Aspik but she wasn’t supposed to know that. He was also going to be hanging out with friends all weekend. Just.. like… her. 

But she knew what she had to do. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.” 

Chat Noir sighed in relief. “Thank you so much Marinette! The Ladybug Kwami is called Tikki, she’ll help you figure everything out." As he leapt up on the railing to vault away he had another thought, "Oh! I usually patrol in the mornings around 6am if you want to meet me at the Arc De Triomphe. I don’t expect anything to happen the next couple days but I’ll show you the ropes so you’ll be ready in case something does happen.”

Marinette smiled, “Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you then.”

Chat Noir kissed her hand, “Have a purr-fect rest of your night!”

*

Marinette sat down at her desk and opened up the Miraculous Box. Tikki came zooming out to meet her. Before Marinette could say anything Tikki started apologizing. 

“Marinette, I’m so sorry!! Plagg and I both tried to convince him to use someone else or that he would be fine on his own but he was determined!”

Marinette just started laughing so hard, soon she was crying. 

When she was finally able to catch her breath she was able to choke out, “It’s okay Tikki. You were just trying to do what was best for me and I appreciate it. Even having just one day off allowed me to get so much done! It’s ok. I’m still looking forward to this weekend.”

Tikki gave her cheek a small hug, “You’re the best Marinette! But how will you convince Chat Noir that you’re not Ladybug? If he sees your transformation he’s going to know it’s you.”

Marinette actually felt her heart rate increase. 

“TIKKI I DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF THAT! HE’S TOTALLY GOING TO FIND OUT I’M LADYBUG!”

“Marinette, relax! It’s going to be ok!”

“How can I relax? I didn’t even think this through!”

“Marinette!”

“What?”

“You’re a designer!”

“…oh yeah. But the suit is magic? I can’t sew magic!”

Tikki smiled, “I think I can help with that, you just need a little magic from me.”

*

When Marinette woke up the next morning she didn’t know if she was more excited to patrol in her new suit, or to start her weekend with Adrien. But either way, she could tell that this was going to be a fun weekend. 

Tikki floated up next to her in the mirror, “Ready Marinette?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Tikki, Spots On!

After the magic had faded Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She now had black tight leggings and solid red boots that came up to her knees. Her body suit was red with black polka dots and extended past her shoulders to her forearms. Her gloves were simple black. Her hair was loose and held by a red hairband. Her mask was relatively unchanged but she was happy the way it was anyway. Around her waist was her yo-yo.

Marinette had already spent time thinking of how best to improve the simple Ladybug outfit now that she was older, so she was able to go through her previous sketches. This wasn’t her favorite outfit that she had designed but now that she knew she could change her costume with Tikki’s help, she wanted to save her favorite designs for when she was actually Ladybug. 

She still hadn’t come up with her superhero name but she hoped she wouldn’t need it. 

As she swung out of her balcony, she found herself instinctually headed for the Eiffel Tower before remembering that Chat Noir had suggested the Arc instead. She wondered why he would suggest the Arc when they always started their patrol on the Eiffel Tower but decided to ignore it. 

When she landed on the Arc she paused for a minute to watch the sunrise. It was so peaceful and quiet when she was startled by a voice behind her, “Nice job.”

She reacted on instinct spinning around and throwing her yo-yo, effectively pegging her partner in the stomach which resulted in him falling back hard. 

“Oh Chat Noir! I’m so sorry you surprised me!” She could feel her face heating. 

She ran over and grabbed his hand to help him to his feet. 

“It’s ok Marinette. Once again, I should know better than to sneak up on you. But before I was so rudely attacked, I was paying you a compliment you know.”

Marinette blinked, “You were?”

He smirked, “Yeah, I was. I saw you leave your balcony and I wanted to make sure you could handle the yo-yo. But you were doing really well. You really were the perfect choice for the job.”

Marinette blushed, “Oh! Thank you! I, umm, remember a lot from when I was Multimouse!” She had to be careful.

“I probably shouldn’t be calling you Marinette though.”

She smiled and admitted, “I’ve had trouble picking a superhero name.”

Chat Noir flashed her a lopsided grin and leaned on his staff, “Well maybe by the end of the morning we’ll come up with something for you! Nice suit by the way! It looks kind of like mine!”

Faking ignorance Marinette replied, “Like yours?”

“When I was Mister Bug, but I have to admit it SUITS you better!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say Kitty.” 

Chat Noir paused and stared at her. 

Oops, maybe that was little too Ladybug. She had to be more careful then that! He knew her too well. 

*

Once 8am rolled around Marinette and Chat Noir were back at the Arc de Triomphe. It had been an uneventful morning, thankfully and the only real problem was Chat’s attempts to come up with a superhero name for her. 

“Scarlet Bug?”

“I think that’s too much.”

“Lady Fly”

“I’m not a fly thank you very much!”

“Lady Cow?” 

“Okay now you’re just being mean.”

“What about Lady Beetle?”

Marinette paused at that one. That actually wasn’t bad. He took her hesitation as acceptance. 

“Well, that’s the first one you haven’t immediately vetoed so I think that’s the winner!”

Marinette sighed but smiled all the same. “All right Chat. Lady Beetle it is.”

He grinned and leaned across his staff, “Well Little Lady, what did you think of your first day working with Chat Noir?”

Marinette shook her head and laughed, “Okay, one. Little Lady? You are way too quick with the nicknames. Two, this wasn’t our first day working together! Does Kwamibuster ring any bells?”

“Well okay, technically, that was our first day BUT you mostly worked with Ladybug anyway! I was in a Banana costume most of the time for that mission!”

“Okay Okay fair point. If I’m being honest it was fun! I did enjoy working with you, but don't let that go to your head.”

Chat Noir bowed to her, “I have no idea what you're talking about! This cat is as humble as ever! Well Little Lady, I’ll see you here tomorrow morning bright and early! I can patrol by myself tonight but I’ll call you if I need any help!” 

Marinette smiled and curtsied back to him, “Sounds like a plan, Banana Man.”

His eyes widened for a second and he opened his mouth to retort but Marinette swung out of sight, laughing, before he could say anything. 

As Adrien vaulted home he knew he had definitely made the right choice. Marinette was showing a side of herself that he had never really got to see. She was sassy and confident and actually really good as a superhero. If he could pick anyone else to be his Ladybug it would definitely be her.


	3. The Farmer's Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Adrinette. That's all I can say

“Tikki, Spots Off!” 

Marinette gave her kwami a kiss and handed her a macaroon and went to go take a shower. She wanted to look nice for the day. A whole day spent with Adrien!

She spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to wear and eventually settled on some white jeans, a loose, blue, spaghetti strap blouse that matched her eyes and her ballet flats. She had also discovered with Tikki last night that only way to get her hair to be down as Lady Beetle was by keeping it loose as Marinette. She wasn’t a huge fan of it but she couldn’t risk someone attaching her to Ladybug. Oh, well, she could manage having her hair down for a couple days. She finished off her look with a touch of makeup. Just a little mascara, blush and lip gloss, so she didn’t look wild when she was out for the day. It was supposed to be nice today too so she was looking forward to a fun day outside in the sunshine with her friends walking around the farmer’s market. 

After making sure she had packed everything in her overnight bag (including plenty of extra sweets for Tikki) Marinette went downstairs. 

“You look so nice sweetie! I knew that shirt would make your eyes pop!” Sabine looked at her daughter with shining eyes. 

“Thanks mom! I’m really excited to spend some time with my friends!”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Her mom pressed some money into her hand. “Here. If you want to get anything at the farmer’s market besides food, it’ll my treat!”

“Oh mom! Thank you!” Marinette was so grateful for her parents.

Her dad popped his head into the living room, “Now who’s house are you spending the night at?”

“Don’t worry dad! It’s Adrien but we aren’t sharing rooms and his bodyguard will be there! I promise I’ll be safe and we’ll all make good choices!” Marinette reassured her father. 

“Well ok…I guess.” But he winked at her through his fake pout.

Marinette giggled. She knew her dad trusted her to make good decisions, he was definitely just teasing. 

After a quick breakfast, Marinette kissed her parents good-bye and headed out the door. 

*

As Marinette walked up to the Trocadero she could see Alya but the boys were no where in sight. She frowned. What if Gabriel came back from Italy early? What if he scheduled a photo shoot for Adrien last minute? What if Adrien suddenly decided he didn’t want to be their friend anymore?

When she got close enough, Alya grabbed her arms, “Relax girl.”

Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts, “Relax? What are you talking about I’m relaxed!”

Alya smirked, “I know you Marinette and I know you’ve probably concocted about twenty different disasters in your head all because the guys aren’t here yet.”

Marinette looked at her feet, “No…only six.”

Alya laughed and pulled her into a hug, “Don’t worry, I just got a text from Nino. Adrien offered to pick him up, they’re on their way.”

Even though she knew she was overreacting, Marinette still breathed a sigh of relief. 

When the silver car pulled around the corner a minute later she held her breath again until Alya nudged her in the side, reminding her to inhale. When Nino got out of the car he immediately ran to his girlfriend and gave her a huge hug before grabbing her overnight bag and taking it back to the car. Marinette smiled as she watched her two friends chat animatedly about everything they were going to do over the weekend. Then she realized Adrien was still standing in the doorway of the car. 

Staring at her. 

Adrien didn’t know what to say. She had her hair down. And that blouse made her blue eyes stand out even more. It wasn’t until she gave him a small wave that he realized he’d been staring at her. 

“Hi Marinette!” It came out an octave higher than his normal voice. “I mean, hi! Let me help you with your bag!”

As he walked over and grabbed her bag he gave himself a small mental pep talk. “It’s Marinette. She’s one of my best friends. Sure, she’s always been pretty. I’ve seen her with her hair down before. Get a hold of yourself, you’re acting crazy.” 

He turned back to Marinette and said, “You look really pretty today.” Marinette felt her cheeks flush and mumbled a quiet thank you while trying not to grin like a crazy person. 

As Adrien placed her bag in the trunk of the car Marinette thought she could hear Tikki giggle from inside her purse but she dismissed it. 

When the four of them were all standing together Alya whipped out her phone. 

“Ok first things first. Photo op!”

They all squeezed together and Marinette felt Adrien put his hand over her shoulder as they posed for a selfie. 

Once the picture had been deemed alright Marinette asked, “Okay what should we do first?”

Alya beamed at her, “Explore!”

*

It was the most fun afternoon Marinette had had in a long time. The afternoon was spent wandering the stalls and window shopping (was it window shopping if there weren’t any windows?). She laughed when Adrien and Nino tried on funny glasses and she helped Alya find some cute hand painted sneakers. Marinette even found some cool midnight blue fabric that was embroidered with gold suns and silver moons along the edge. Even though she was still technically Ladybug, it was really nice to just spend time with her friends. 

She stopped at a glass blowers stall when something caught her eye. It was a simple bracelet but it was so beautiful. A simple silver chain with a single glass bead that had several different colors like the night sky. The blue, green, silver and even little splashes of pink swirled in the small bead reflecting the constellations that she saw every night. She could already picture a gown that would be beautifully complimented by the small bracelet. 

Adrien walked up behind her and saw what she was looking at, “Oh that’s really nice Marinette!” 

Marinette smiled sadly, she had just seen the price tag. “It is really nice.” But she set it back on the table. 

Adrien frowned at her, “What’s the matter?”

Marinette put on a brave face before explaining, “Oh it’s nothing, it’s just a bit too expensive. It’s not a big deal!” 

She gave him another smile before turning to go look at another booth. 

Adrien watched her walk away before picking up the bracelet again. 

*

Operation: THE WEEKND

Alya: alright everybody. Lunchtime. Everyone pick a food to share from a booth and then we’ll meet at the park to have picnic

Nino: Copy that

Marinette: sounds like plan

Adrien: thumbs up 

*

When Marinette found everyone in the park and was happy to see everybody’s choices. While she herself had grabbed a cheese and grape platter, Nino had grabbed some Croque Monsieur, Alya had snagged a couple Quiches, and Adrien had grabbed some fries and he had also thought to grab some lemonade. Marinette sat down next to Adrien and Alya on the blanket and soon all four of them were enjoying the good food. 

Then, Nino challenged Marinette to see who could catch the most grapes in their mouth. Never one to back down from a challenge, the simple toss eventually turned into an all out grape war. Very quickly all four of them were ducking, hiding, laughing, and pelting each other with grapes. 

Once they had all settled down again and finished eating they headed back to the stalls to find food for dinner that evening. 

Adrien was the first one to ask, “So what are we making tonight?”

Alya and Nino both shrugged and turned to look at Marinette who smiled, a little smugly. 

“Well, given that we are surrounded by plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables I was thinking we could do a fruit platter for the appetizer, make Ratatouille for dinner, and then I can make a great chocolate mousse for dessert.”

All three of her friends exchanged wide smiles. Having Marinette cook anything was always going to be a treat. 

Alya gave her a mock salute before asking, “Alright then Chef Marinette. What do we need for tonight?”

Marinette chuckled before answering, “Nino and Adrien, go get fruit for the appetizer, try to find small things, berries and grapes, and see if you can find heavy cream. Alya, you and I will go get vegetabl-”

Alya interrupted her, “ACTUALLY, I think I should go with Nino! I’ll be able to find heavy cream easily. Adrien, you go with Marinette!”

Marinette tried to give her a look but Alya was already dragging Nino through the stalls away from the two of them.

She turned and gave Adrien what she hoped was an apologetic smile before turning back to find the stalls that had vegetables. 

“So what are we looking for Chef Marinette?” 

Marinette giggled and replied, “Tomatoes, bell peppers, eggplant, zucchini and squash. Oh and chocolate for dessert!”

Adrien gave her a mock salute like Alya’s and said “Sounds good! Lead the way!”

As Marinette made her way through the crowd she realized there were a lot more people here than there were in the morning. Then, when she turned around she couldn’t see Adrien anymore.

She spun around trying to see if she could see him anywhere (it did not help that she was tiny) and she called his name a couple of times when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned and suddenly he was right there next to her. 

His cheeks were a little pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought it would be better so we don’t get separated again.” 

Marinette both simultaneously relaxed and tensed up. She let their fingers intertwine as she squeaked out, “Yes. Good. Idea.”

She resolutely made her way through the people that crowded the market, the whole time very consciously aware of Adrien’s hand in hers and eventually her found herself in front of a booth that was selling all the fresh produce she needed. 

As she picked out all the veggies it took her a few minutes to realize they were still holding hands. Marinette froze for second while trying to figure out if she should let go or just keep holding his hand. He hadn’t let go of her hand yet. But maybe he was trying to be nice?

Just then the old woman at the stall decided to speak up, “You and your boyfriend make a very nice couple mademoiselle. It seems you two are made for each other.”

Marinette let go of Adrien’s hand as they both stammered trying to get out a coherent sentence. 

“Well actually, we’re not-”

“I mean, it was just-”

“Not that it’s a big deal-”  
“I mean if we were-”

“Just trying to stay together-”

Both of their faces had turned red trying to explain. 

The old woman just smiled, “Don’t try to explain. You can’t explain away things to someone who has lived this long.” She kept up a small chuckle throughout the whole time they were buying their vegetables. 

As they turned away from the stall Marinette caught Adrien’s eyes and he gave her a small shrug and a smile. She returned the smile and hoped her face didn’t look as red as it felt. 

When the two of them began to navigate their way back to Alya and Nino their hands automatically found each other anyway. They both told themselves it was just so they wouldn’t get separated.

They spotted Nino and Alya next to a stall with a young woman selling clothes she made herself. Marinette could’ve sworn she saw Alya pulling out her phone for a photo but she decided not to point it out to Adrien, no need to embarrass him further. Thankfully Alya didn’t mention it either. 

When Marinette reached the stall she noticed that the young woman was selling pajamas. Superhero pajamas. 

Alya immediately pounced on the two of them, “We’re getting matching pajamas for tonight! You guys already know that I’m going to be Rena Rouge and then Nino will be Carapace! We’ll be matching! What about you two?”

Marinette began to stutter, “I’ve never been given a Miraculous so I don’t know!”

Adrien followed right behind, “Yeah me neither!”

Nino sighed and said, “It’s obvious! You guys can be Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Alya squealed, “You’re totally right that is perfect!”

Marinette sputtered and desperately tried to think of a way out of this, then her eyes landed on a set of women’s pajamas. She pulled them out and smiled, “You guys are right! I’ll be Chat Noir and then,” she pulled out another set of men’s pajamas, “Adrien can be Ladybug!”

He immediately grabbed the pair she was holding, “That’s a fantastic idea Marinette!”

Alya and Nino seemed satisfied and they all made their purchases before heading back to the car. 

As they neared the silver vehicle a familiar voice could be heard singing not far away. 

Alya and Nino turned to one another and said, “ANDRE!”

“Dudes, we have to go get some ice cream!”

Marinette paused and thought back to her other experiences with Andre. If she got her own ice cream Adrien might figure out her feelings for him. But she didn’t want to ruin the night. But she also couldn’t pretend to be a couple with him!

“Wait but we haven’t even had dinner yet!” She protested. 

“Come on Marinette! Dessert for dinner! It’ll be fun. We’ll share anyway so that way we can still eat later.” Alya ran ahead to the car with Nino and dropped off the bags with their purchases from the afternoon. 

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and said, “Come on! We’ll get left behind!”

Marinette giggled and ran with Adrien to drop off their stuff at the car and then catch up to Alya and Nino. When they arrived at the ice cream cart Andre had just handed the young couple their ice cream with his best wishes for their love. 

When Marinette and Adrien came to a stop at the cart, both out of breath, Andre beamed at the two of them, “Ah! A new couple I see, has Marinette finally found her love to be?”

Marinette and Adrien released each other’s hands quickly while once again stumbling over their words. 

“Oh we’re not-”

“We were trying not to get left behind-”

“Not that it’s a big deal-”

“We’re Just Friends!”

Marinette could hear Alya snickering behind them. “Nonsense, Andre can see that your love is true, never was couple more right than you two! Blackberry and Mint coming right up, made for each other, just like your love!” After Andre had scooped the frozen treat he offered it to both of them. Marinette looked at Adrien unsure of what to do next. 

Adrien accepted the green and black ice cream with a thank you and offered it to Marinette. “I hope you don’t mind sharing?”

“Oh not at all!” As they sat together on the bench Marinette wondered what Adrien was thinking. He didn’t seem uncomfortable with all the assumptions made today but she didn’t want him to be put in that position. Oh well at least when they got to his house there would be any other strangers saying weird things about their relationship. Then Adrien spoke up and pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Sorry everybody keeps thinking were a couple Marinette,” He laughed a little “I don’t want it to be weird for you. I should be more aware of when I’m holding your hand.”

Marinette nearly choked on her ice cream, “Oh no! It’s fine really! I just wouldn’t want YOU to feel uncomfortable!”

Adrien laughed. “Uncomfortable? I really like spending time with you! It’s not weird for us to hold hands as friends right?”  
Marinette giggled as well, “Of course not!” In an effort to change the topic she decided to focus the attention back on the dessert they were sharing. “Andre was right, I have to admit, the mint and blackberry are really good!”

Adrien took another bite and nodded in agreement, “And the blackberry matches your hair you know!” He held the ice cream next to her head. 

Marinette grabbed the cone from him and held it up to his face, “Well the green matches your eyes!”

They both stopped laughing suddenly when the memories of previous ice creams from Andre were pulled to the front of their minds. Marinette worried she had revealed too much, Adrien thought she would be uncomfortable with the implication that Andre was correct. 

But the moment passed and they finished the rest of their ice cream in companionable silence. 

*

When they arrived at the Agreste mansion, Marinette was excited to get started on dinner. Even though baking was more her forte, cooking was still a place where she would be in her element. Plus the kitchen in this house had to be completely over the top. 

After dropping off their overnight bags in the guest room the girls, reconvened with the boys in the kitchen where Adrien’s bodyguard had delivered all the fruits and vegetables. Marinette suddenly found everyone looking at her expectantly. 

Nino was the first to ask, “Alright Marinette, what do we do now?”

Alya jumped in before Marinette could tell Adrien and Nino to work together, obviously. 

“I know! Nino and I will wash the fruit and put it out on a plate for us to share. Adrien, why don’t you help Marinette with the main course?”

Adrien smiled, completely oblivious to the look that Marinette was giving Alya. “Sure sounds like a plan.”

Marinette turned to Adrien and said, “Okay well first let’s wash all the vegetables.”

As they brought everything to the sink and were standing next to each other Marinette was very overly aware of every touch. Each time they bumped elbows or brushed fingers it sent small shocks throughout her whole body. Then Adrien tried to grab a towel and his hand brushed her hip causing her to squeak and drop the eggplant she was holding back into the water. The water sprayed Adrien in the face and Marinette felt her face grow warm. 

“Adrien! I’m so sorry it was an accident!”

He grinned wickedly at her before scooping some water from the sink and flinging it in her direction.

She shrieked and returned the favor. The mini water war halted when Adrien picked up the spray gun and pointed it at her. 

She pointed a finger at him threateningly, “You wouldn’t dare!”

He raised his eyebrows, “Wanna bet?” took aim and sprayed her in face. 

Marinette ducked her head while groping blindly for the water gun but the floor was already slick from the water so her feet slipped and she fell backward. Adrien let go of the water gun and grabbed her hand but she pulled him down with her. 

Marinette had her eyes closed but she could feel Adrien’s hand cradling her head. That probably kept her from hitting the tile too hard. When she opened her eyes Adrien’s green eyes stared back at her full of concern. Their noses were almost touching. 

“Are you ok?”

“Uh, yeah. I think so.”

Had her eyes always been this blue? 

Adrien got up and offered her his hand. “Sorry about that, let me get you a towel.”

Marinette accepted the dish towel and dried her face and arms before turning to him, “It’s ok. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But I made you fall! You could have gotten hurt!”

“Adrien, we were just having fun! We’re allowed to do that you know.” She put her hand on his shoulder. 

Adrien smiled gratefully, “I know, but sometimes I forget.”

Marinette’s face suddenly turned comically serious. “Well we better get started or Nino and Alya are going to riot. How about you slice the eggplant, tomatoes, zucchini and squash into thin slices and I’ll get started on the sauce.”

Adrien laughed and agreed.

After a little while Marinette had the sauce simmering on the stove and turned around to check on Adrien’s progress. He had actually done a pretty good job but he was going to cut himself if he wasn’t careful. 

“Hold on Adrien!” She reached over and grabbed his hand. “When you use a sharp knife, make sure you tuck your fingers under the palm of your hand. You’re less likely to cut yourself that way. And the hand that’s holding the knife shouldn’t be so rigid.” She reached behind him and adjusted his other hand as well. “You were doing ok but I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Thanks Marinette.” He turned to look her in the eye, “I haven’t cooked… a…whole…” and for the second time that evening they found themselves nose-to-nose. 

Marinette took in a sharp intake of breath and she realized she was still holding his hands with her arms around him and they were very very close together. Time stopped for a second as her blue eyes stayed locked his green ones and then the spell broke when the stove timer beeped. She quickly retracted her hands and went to turn off the flame. 

*

The rest of the evening passed without too much incident with everyone complimenting Marinette’s choices and cooking skills. The chocolate mousse was perfect as well and Marinette even had placed fresh raspberries on top that perfectly balanced out the richness of the chocolate. 

Once everything had been cleaned and put away Adrien suggested everyone shower and change into their new pajamas and then they could watch a movie in his room. 

Adrien headed to his bedroom (turned on the shower and promptly snuck out the window) while Marinette and Alya and Nino headed to the guest bathrooms. 

After showering, Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, the pajamas were really cute. She had simple black shorts with green paw prints and a black tank-top with the word, “Cataclysmic” embroidered across the chest in the same shade of green. The creator even included socks with her pajama sets. Marinette’s were fuzzy, black with little gold bells embroidered on them. Marinette admired the handiwork of the pajamas. She could hardly do a better job herself. 

Though she did look like a Chat Noir fangirl. Well, in a way, she was. 

Alya was rocking her pajamas in her orange shorts which had the Fox Miraculous necklace printed on them. Her tank top was white and had “I’m real!” embroidered on it. Her socks had little fox ears on them as well and she looked super cute next to Nino who’s green pajama pants had turtle shells on them. His t-shirt was a slightly lighter shade of green and said, “You’re safe with me.” on it. He even had socks as well and they had little turtles on them. 

Marinette smiled sadly as her friends walked ahead of her to Adrien’s bedroom. She knew they missed being superheroes and she wished things were different. But she had to keep them safe. 

They walked into Adrien’s room just in time to hear the shower shut off. 

Nino called, “Geez dude! How long does it take you to shower?”

Adrien answered, “Sorry guys I’ll be out in a minute! Go ahead and pick a movie!”

Marinette stopped and turned to leave the bedroom, “Popcorn! We forgot popcorn!” I’ll be right back!”

When she returned with two large bowls of popcorn she walked through the door right when Adrien came out of the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks and muttered under her breath, “oh god.”

His pajama pants were red with black polka dots and his black t-shirt had the word “Lucky” embroidered on it in red. His socks were also black and had little ladybugs embroidered on them. Marinette almost dropped her popcorn. 

Adrien was having a similar problem. Marinette looked so….cute? Didn’t seem like the right word. But he was having trouble processing. 

Finally Alya piped up, “Well are you two going to stand there or come join us on the couch?”

Both of them snapped out of their thoughts and walked over to the couch. Marinette noticed that Alya had conveniently left enough space for Adrien and herself to sit together. Alya also grabbed one of the popcorn bowls saying something about how she would share with her boyfriend. 

Marinette sat down on the couch and Adrien came up and sat next to her. She placed the bowl of popcorn between them and Alya started the movie while grinning at her devilishly. 

About halfway through the movie they brushed hands in the nearly empty bowl and she almost yelped in surprise. Then Adrien grabbed her hand and said, “Marinette your hands are freezing! Hold on I’m gonna go grab a blanket.”

He came back with two blankets. He tossed one to Alya and Nino and then he moved the popcorn bowl to the coffee table and spread it over himself and Marinette. “Is this better?”

Marinette smiled, “Yes actually, thank you.”

He then placed his arm that was next to her over the back of the couch. Marinette scooted a little closer to share his warmth and was very aware of the fact that nothing was between them now. 

She started to feel her eyes drooping and allowed herself to nod off. After all she got up early today and would have to get up early tomorrow as well. 

Adrien himself was getting tired and was starting to fall asleep when suddenly Marinette rolled towards him and placed her head on the crook of his neck. One of her arms circled around his waist and she hugged him tight. Her breathing deepened and there was a slight smile on her face. Adrien looked at Alya and Nino who were both smirking at him being used as a pillow and decided to roll with it. 

He placed his arm around her shoulders and let his cheek rest on her head. He brushed her hair back from her face with his other and he felt himself start to nod off. Soon he was asleep as well. Alya and Nino high-fived and Alya brought out her phone to document the occasion. Before going to bed, they adjusted Adrien so he was laying on his back with his feet on the couch and Marinette was pressed into his side. They looked so cute with their arms around each other. 

Alya and Nino left quietly not wanting to disturb either of them. 

*

Adrien woke up first the next morning and he was smiling like he had a pleasant dream. He felt warm and relaxed. It was still early, he had time before patrol.

Plagg was whispering something is his ear but Adrien just yawned.

Then he felt Marinette stir next to him and he froze. He had to slip out without waking her so she could slip out without waking anybody else. They were supposed to be in separate bedrooms. Why didn’t Alya or Nino wake them?

Plagg was hovering over his head making silent faces as Adrien tried to extricate himself from the sleeping girl next to him.

After about 10 minutes he successfully removed himself from the couch but turned and looked back. On second thought, he picked her up and placed her in his bed. Maybe then she would think she spent the whole night there and he went to a different room so he wouldn’t wake her. 

He brushed the hair back from her head again before whispering, “See you soon Little Lady.”

He slipped out the door and ran upstairs to a guest room and locked the door before transforming and jumping out the window.


	4. Confession. Well, kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody! I finally got my new computer so I can finally add to this work! This chapter is pretty short but I like exploring this dynamic! I hope you all enjoy!

Marinette woke up to Tikki gently prodding her face and insisting that if she didn’t get a move on she would be late. Marinette sighed and smiled and she stretched in bed and slowly opened her eyes. As she groggily pushed herself up and swung her feet around to the floor Marinette took in her surroundings. She had gotten the best sleep she had ever had in a long time and she was trying to figure out what was different. Then her eyes landed on the couch, the TV, the basketball hoop and finally down to the very bed she was laying in. 

Even though there was no one else in the room she still jumped up and squeaked in surprise at the realization that she had woken up in Adrien’s bed. She had been sleeping in Adrien’s bed!! They were supposed to be in separate rooms! But, he wasn’t here. 

Marinette frowned as she tried to think about what had happened last night. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep on the couch. “Oh well, maybe they didn’t want to disturb me so they put me in his bed. And then he couldn’t stay in the same room so he went to a guest room.” She sighed dreamily, “Of course he would do that, he’s such gentleman!”

Tikki flew in front of her face, “Marinette! We can worry about this later! You’re going to be late!” 

“Right! Tikki, Spots On!”

*

As Marinette swung to the Arc, the wind whistling through her hair, she again wondered why Chat Noir had suggested meeting here instead of the Eiffel Tower. Maybe she would ask him when she saw him. 

And there he was. Sitting on the top and he was grinning at her in that way that sometimes made her heart flip. She didn’t like that. That was dangerous. 

When Marinette landed next to Chat Noir, he bowed to her and said, “Good morning Little Lady, nice to see you again.”

Marinette smiled, “Good to see you too Chat. So what is the deal for this morning? Same thing? Swinging around and keeping our eyes peeled?”

He responded with a wink, “Spot on!” 

She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same, “Very funny. Shall we?” She didn’t wait for his response before throwing her yo-yo and leaping off the building.

Chat Noir stared after her for a minute before following her around Paris. While they sprinted over the rooftops his mind was focused on the girl next to him. Sure he thought he knew Marinette pretty well, but this side of her was…special. She was confident and funny. He had to be honest, it was nice to be able to talk to her without either of them stumbling over their words. He wanted to get to know this Marinette more. 

*

When the sun had risen considerably they landed back on the Arc de Triomphe. They had flown through the city so fast that they both had time before heading back to the mansion. As they both sat on the Arc catching their breath, Marinette finally ventured to ask the question that had been at the back of her mind. 

“Chat. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course! I am open book Little Lady! Need some advice from an expert superhero?”

“Why didn’t we meet on the Eiffel Tower?”

Chat’s eyes widened, “Why do you ask?”

Marinette blushed a little, “Well, the Eiffel Tower is more central to the city and I kind of follow the Ladyblog so I know that’s where you and Ladybug normally meet up.”

Chat relaxed and smiled, “You’re right but it’s just…”

“Just what..?”

“That’s our place.”

“Your place?”

“Yeah. We first fought Stoneheart there, that’s when I really realized how amazing Ladybug is and that’s…”

He paused and Marinette placed a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to tell me everything. You hardly know me.”

“That’s where I first fell in love with her.”

Usually when he gave these declarations Marinette just felt sad that she couldn’t return the feelings he had for her. This time there was something else. There was a surge of affection in her heart that materialized on her face and she felt the very tips of her ears grow warm. She tried to regain control of her expression because then Chat turned to her and shrugged a little with a soft smile. “Okay my turn to ask you a question!”

Marinette hesitated. Her usual answer came to her mind, they weren’t supposed to know each others’ identities. But then she realized, technically, he knew hers. Well, Lady Beetles’ anyway. There wasn’t any harm in that right? She smiled and agreed, “Okay Chat.”

He grinned and put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, “Okay how did you like being a superhero?”

She smiled softly and looked out over the city before responding, “It was amazing. Honestly I love it. Even though I didn’t end up fighting any Akumas the ability to protect people was an incredible feeling.”

Chat Noir smiled back at her. “Spoken like a true hero.” 

Marinette grinned back, “How about you? What did you think about working with Lady Beetle these past couple days?”

He turned to her and grinned, “It was really cool! You really picked up everything so fast and it was really fun getting to know you!”

Marinette giggled a little, “Thanks! I’m glad I was a good substitute!”

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Oh I’m just hanging out with some friends, we’re going to the beach. We spent all day together yesterday which was a lot of fun! I haven’t had free time like this in ages!” She sighed happily at the thought of spending another day with Adrien.

“Who are these friends of yours?”

“Oh I think you’ve met them. It’s Alya, Nino and Adrien!”

“Oh yeah! They seem really cool.”

She smiled wide, “Yeah! Alya’s my best friend and Nino I’ve known since we were kids. They’re a couple now but they’re really chill and a lot of fun to be around!”

“And Adrien Agreste? The model guy right?” Chat tried not to feel hurt that Marinette had left him out of her description of her friends. 

Her cheeks turned a little pinker and she smiled, “Yes, Adrien Agreste. He…” She struggled to find the right words to describe him. 

But Chat took it the wrong way. “He’s not as cool I’m guessing? Or he’s not as good of a friend.”

Marinette eyes flashed and she found her tongue, “WHAT NO! Of course not!! It’s just…”

“Just what…?”

She suddenly grabbed both of his arms and looked him directly in the eyes, “You cannot tell anybody what I am about to tell you ok?”

Chat became very acutely aware of the fact that she was going to tell him a secret. A secret she probably didn’t want Adrien to know. Her blue eyes were filled with intensity, “You don’t have to tell me anything! It’s ok!”

“No. I trust you. But you have to swear you won’t tell anybody else.”

“Of course I won’t.”

Marinette paused. Maybe she shouldn’t tell him. But what did she have to lose? He didn’t know she was Ladybug. Maybe her best friend could help her gain some clarity. Maybe she could confide in him as Marinette when Ladybug never could. 

“I’m in love with him.”

“You….what?” Whatever Chat thought she was going to say, this certainly wasn’t it.

“I know! I know. But I swear it’s not because he’s famous or because of his dad being THE Gabriel Agreste or because he’s totally gorgeous!” She clapped a hand to her mouth after that last part. 

Adrien couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh. Partly in relief that she didn’t hate him and partly because she just called him gorgeous. And partly because he didn’t know how else to react. 

When Marinette began to pout he immediately stopped but he couldn’t stop smiling. “Marinette, I’m not laughing at you I swear. It’s kind of cute actually.” Wait, where did that come from? Well time to shift the focus. “But I am curious, if it’s not because of any of those things, then why?” 

She blushed and looked at the ground, “He’s so much more than just a handsome, famous model. He’s sweet and kind and he really cares about people. He always gives people second chances and he always tries to do what’s right. I just like being around him except…” She stopped again. 

Adrien, meanwhile, was basically short circuiting. She was in love with him. And he wasn’t supposed to know. Then he finally registered what she had said, “Except…what?”

“I have no idea how to act around him! Basically from the time we first met, anytime I try to talk to him or spend time with him I absolutely melt, I can’t speak. I can barely breathe or think half the time! He probably thinks I’m insane.” She buried her face in her hands. 

Adrien thought back to all of their moments together. All this time. And he had no idea. All this time. The dances, the blushes, Alya constantly trying to get them alone together, even yesterday with Andre and he still didn’t realize.

“Marinette..” He began but he didn’t know how to respond. She had told Chat, not Adrien. He also still loved Ladybug. Sure, spending time with Marinette as Lady Beetle had been really cool and a whole different side to her but still…

Marinette spoke softly, “I know, maybe I should just stop. I mean, we’re friends and maybe I should just be happy with that. I don’t think he’ll ever like me like that, I mean I’m just Marinette anyway.”

That was enough to motivate him to speak his mind. “Marinette are you kidding me? You are the coolest girl out there! Who else do you think could substitute for Ladybug? Even without a costume you’re amazing.”

Marinette was startled to hear Chat talk about her that way. “But..”

“No ‘but’s’. You know what I think you should do? Just be yourself. Confident and funny and everything in between! Stop being so worried about what you’re doing wrong and just let Adrien get to know the real you! I’m sure that’s why you guys are friends in the first place! He probably likes you just the way you are and if you can relax around him he’ll get to see even more of that!”

Marinette nodded and then frowned. “But every time I talk to him I turn into a mess? How do I get past that?”

Chat grabbed her hand, “Don’t worry about what he’s thinking. But if you have to, just imagine you’re talking to me! You can do that right?”

Marinette looked into her partner’s eyes and her gaze softened. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Chat blinked in surprise and felt his face heat up ever so slightly. “Thank you. I can always count on you.” 

Their eyes locked for a moment and everything faded away. Even though Chat hadn’t fully addressed his own feelings he was struck by inexplicable impulse to kiss her. He reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Then she dropped her eyes and he remembered himself. 

He stood up and offered her his hand. When he helped her to her feet he gave her a little salute and said, “Remember what I said about being yourself ok? Anybody who doesn’t like you for who you are isn’t worth your time.”

Marinette smiled and nodded, “Okay. And thank you again. I really appreciate it.” 

“Anytime Little Lady.” He gave her one last wink before vaulting away. 

As Marinette flung her yo-yo towards Adrien’s house she looked over her shoulder where Chat Noir had disappeared. Even though she knew she couldn’t see him anymore, she still found herself looking for his disappearing figure. She really was lucky. Not just because she was Ladybug, but because she had him in her life.


	5. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Only one more chapter to go after this one! I also edited Chapter 4 so it would fit the story! Enjoy!

Marinette landed softly in Adrien’s room and said quietly, “Spots off.”

She handed Tikki a macaroon and sat back down on the bed. Just as she was contemplating whether or not to take a shower Alya burst into the room with a very loud, “Morning you two!” 

Tikki quickly vanished from sight and Marinette spun around, “What are you talking about? It’s just me in here!”

Nino was close behind her. “Where’s Adrien?”

Marinette frowned, “I don’t know he’s not here.”

Nino sighed and said, “Well I better go wake him up.” And promptly turned around and left. 

Marinette looked to her best friend for an explanation, “What was that about?”

Alya smirked and whipped out her phone, “Oh so you’re telling me you didn’t spend the whole night cuddling with Adrien?”

Marinette didn’t even blush. She was just confused, “What are you talking about, of course not! I just woke up in bed by myself Adrien must have left me there…last…night..” She trailed off as she focused on the photo that Alya had pulled up on her phone. 

Her and Adrien. On the couch. Cuddled up together. 

Marinette squealed and then immediately stopped. “No, no way.”

Alya flashed her another devious smile, “Oh yes. That’s how Nino and I left you two last night and let me tell you, you were both fast asleep.”

Marinette tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. “No he must have put me to bed and then left! I woke up by myself!”

Alya had a decided gleam in her eye, “Whatever you say. Maybe he didn’t want you to be uncomfortable waking up after spending the night with a boy. You could always ask him you know.” 

Marinette shook her head. “No, absolutely not. If he left it’s probably because he was uncomfortable. I don’t want to embarrass him.”

Alya shrugged as if admitting defeat, but Marinette knew better. “Do not say anything to him. All I want is for everyone to enjoy today.”

“Oh right! That’s why I’m here! We’re going to be leaving soon so you better get dressed and out to the car. I’m sure Nino found Adrien by now, wherever he snuck off to.”

*

Upstairs Adrien laid on the bed with his hands over his face. In his pocket he could feel the bracelet he had bought yesterday. He was hoping he would be able to surprise Marinette with it but now all he could think about was what he wasn’t supposed to know.

“I’m in love with him.” 

It played over and over again in his mind. What was he supposed to do?

Plagg hovered over his head but stayed surprisingly silent. 

Adrien peek through his fingers and asked, “Plagg, what do I do?”

Plagg swooped down and landed next to his face, “What do you want to do?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Do you still love Ladybug?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever not love Ladybug. But I don’t know. I do really like Marinette but I’m not sure if it would be fair to her if I don’t love her.”

“Well you’re not even supposed to know about Marinette so I would wait anyway.”

Just then Nino opened the door and Plagg dove out of sight. 

“Dude! Time to get up! What are you doing up here anyway?”

Adrien sat up and looked at Nino, “I didn’t want Marinette to think we spent the whole night together so when I woke up I put her in bed and came up here.”

Nino made a small face that might have been sympathetic, “Well… ok I guess. Though I don’t think it would have been that big of a problem. Oh well. Anyway you have to get ready we’re going to be leaving soon and…”

Adrien stood up so he was directly facing his friend, “Nino, I need to ask you something. Is Marinette in love with me?”

Nino’s mouth fell open, “Well, it took you long enough to figure it out! Oh man, Alya is going to be so happy that you know! This is great!” Then he saw Adrien’s face and hesitated, “Or maybe it’s not?”

Adrien had a thousand questions but first, “Wait, how long have you known?”

“Since that time you tried to set us up to go the zoo. Alya told me.”

“How long has she been in love with me?”

“I don’t know the full story but Alya mentioned something about an umbrella.”

Seriously? All this time and he never knew. 

“Who else knows?”

That made his friend pause, “Well…..”

“Nino. Who. Else.” He suspected but now he wanted to be sure. 

“Everybody.” 

“Everybody?”

Nino grimaced, “Yeah dude, literally everybody. The whole class, her parents, probably anybody who watched that show the time they showed her bedroom and all your photos were all over the walls.”

Adrien smacked his forehead and sat back down on the bed. How could he have been so blind? And all those times he said they were just friends, that had to have hurt. “Nino what am I supposed to do?”

“Well what do you want to do? Do you love her back?”

Adrien thought for a second, “Well yeah, of course I love her, but I don’t know if I love her like that, you know? But I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

Nino smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Then take your time. Marinette has waited this long and I think she’d be fine to wait a little longer. Besides, she does like being your friend. I know that for a fact. Though be prepared, I suspect Alya told Marinette about you two cuddling together last night. But we better get downstairs or the girls are going to wonder what’s taking us so long.”

Adrien was lost in his thoughts but knew Nino was right. They had a whole day ahead of them.   
*

As they stepped out of the car, the sun was shining on the white sand and reflecting on the water. It was a perfect day. Gulls were soaring over head, the waves were crashing softly on the surf and the salt was in the air. As they set up their blanket and umbrella in the sand Marinette thought she could see Adrien looking at her out of the corner of her eye. But she chose to ignore it. She couldn’t believe they had made it through the whole car ride. 

She did take Chat’s advice and it was a little easier to imagine Adrien as Chat Noir. Though her partner still sometimes made her heart beat too fast for comfort but that was something she also chose to ignore. Though she did call Adrien “Sunshine” in the car and was worried he wouldn’t take it well but he just laughed at the new nickname. It was far easier just being herself instead of constantly worrying. The banter and the laughter felt natural. 

After setting up their “base camp” as Nino so beautifully put it, complete with chairs, a cooler, a picnic basket and a large beach ball, Alya promptly dragged her boyfriend down to the water to take some pictures. And Adrien and Marinette were left alone. Again.

Marinette looked through her purse for her sunglasses (while also subtly checking on Tikki and Kaalki) and then looked up again to see Adrien staring at her. Instead of avoiding the obvious she decided to plunge in instead. “Hey. Everything ok?”

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and immediately looked, almost guilty?

“Oh, yeah I’m fine!” It was obvious he wasn’t. 

Marinette decided to keep going, “I don’t want to pry but if this is about last night I’m really sorry. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me and I understand if that’s why you left last night..”

“What? No! Of course not! I only left because I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable! It was actually really nice…” Adrien stopped talking as he felt his cheeks start to grow warm.

Marinette laughed, “It’s okay. You can say it. It was nice for me too actually.” Her eyes gleamed, “You know, I think we should worrying about making each other feel uncomfortable. I think we need to move past that point.”

Adrien watched as she smiled at him. She was so beautiful. What was stopping him from confessing right then and there? That he knew. That he sort of, kind of, maybe saw her as more than a friend. Ladybug. Ladybug was still in his heart. Though not as prominent as before. Not to mention Marinette didn’t want him know. Not yet. He had to respect that.

Marinette’s voice once again snapped him out of his thoughts, “Come on Sunshine. Alya wants a couple group photos.” 

She was standing in front of him in with her hand outstretched. Without hesitating he took it. 

*

Everything had been going great. Marinette and Alya had absolutely destroyed the boys at volleyball and their sandcastle had been far superior. 

But of course it couldn’t last. They had been playing with the beach ball when Marinette heard her phone beep insistently. 

“Hold on guys! Let me just make sure it’s not an emergency.”

She ran back in time to see the Akuma Alert on her phone. Her stomach dropped but she steeled her nerve. This is why she brought the Horse Miraculous with her anyway. She grabbed her purse and and headed off in the obvious direction of the bathroom while waving to Alya to let her know where she was going. 

Adrien had also gotten his own Akuma alert on his phone and made his excuses to go to the bathroom as well. If Alya and Nino thought it was a coincidence they didn’t comment. But they probably thought he wanted to be alone with Marinette. Well, he would let them think that for now, he had to get back to Paris and only he had the power-ups that would allow them to fly back there.

He ran in the direction that he saw Marinette had headed and then ducked behind an old building. “Plagg, claws out!” He ducked out of his hiding place and ran along looking for her while doing his best to stay out of sight of civilians. Then as he rounded the corner there she was.

She was already suited up and he was about to say her name when she pulled out a small miraculous box from her yo-yo. He watched as she put on the glasses and called, “Tikki, Kaalki, unify!”

He skidded to a stop. How had Marinette gotten ahold of another Miraculous? Ladybug had always said it was too dangerous for another Miraculous to be out in the world permanently. How would she know how to use them? She had only had Tikki for 2 days.

So then how..? 

No way. 

If this was true, he really was the biggest idiot. 

He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she responded by grabbing his wrist and throwing him to the ground.

“Chat Noir?!? What are you doing here?!” She immediately helped him back to his feet.

He couldn’t think of anything to say, “You have the Horse Miraculous.” Real smooth. Great observation. 

“Chat, we don’t have time to talk about that. We have to get back to Paris. Voyage!”

*

All throughout the fight the only thing Adrien could notice was that Lady Beetle was exactly like Ladybug. She could practically read his mind and they worked together like they had been for years. He tried to rationalize it but he knew it was no use. There was only one person in the world he worked that well with, and it was his Lady. 

Once the fight was over and the Akuma had been cleansed Marinette turned to him and said, “Well we better get back to where we were or else people will be looking for us right?”

Chat Noir grabbed her hand and said, “Wait. How did you get the Horse Miraculous?”

Marinette sighed, “Well the thing is, Ladybug gave it me a while ago because she wanted to have someone with a backup Miraculous in case you two needed somebody and then I could help because like you said I was the only person who didn’t have my identity revealed so I’ve been holding onto this for a while and she…”

He frowned, “I know you’re trying to protect me. But I’m not stupid you know.”

She dropped her gaze, her voice was small, “I know that. But if there was even a chance I could protect you I wanted to try.”

He opened his mouth but she cut him off, “Not now okay? I really have to get back. We’ll talk tonight I promise.”

*

Marinette ran across the sand and saw her friends sitting on the blanket but Adrien was no where to be seen. “Sorry guys,” She panted “The line was super long.”

Alya and Nino shared a glance and both smiled at her, “Yeah ok girl, whatever you say. Don’t try to lie to us.”

Marinette froze, “What, what are you talking about?”

Nino rolled his eyes, “You and Adrien!”

Marinette was genuinely confused, “Seriously, what are you talking about?”

Alya shook her head, “Suit yourself but now that he knows you can’t deny that he’s been giving you puppy eyes all day. And just because you told him to stay behind and come back here later than you does not make it anymore convincing!”

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore, “I don’t get it, knows what!?”

“That you’re in love with him! He figured it out this morning!”  
Marinette felt her heart stop. How could he have known?

Alya pounced on her hesitation, “See you can’t even deny it! He practically ran after you when you left and we all know it was because he wanted to get you alone so you two could talk!”

Marinette’s mind was racing. Adrien found out the very morning she confided in Chat Noir. He ran after her but she never saw him. He never would have found her but he didn’t return when he couldn’t find her. 

And then suddenly he was jogging up behind her and plopped down on the sand, “Sorry guys! The line was super long!”


	6. Finally

Marinette stood on her balcony and looked out over the city. It was late into the night but she couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien and Chat Noir. How was she going to explain all of this to him? Them? She wasn’t sure that Adrien was her partner, but she couldn’t ignore the nagging thought in her mind. 

She thought back the rest of the day at the beach. Alya had continued to shoot her suggestive glances throughout the day but she did her best to ignore it. It had truly been a lot of fun and she really enjoyed her “weekend off.” They had swam in the ocean and Adrien had found a small seashell which he gifted to her. She was holding it in her hand and she thought about what she was going to say to Chat Noir. Even if he wasn’t Adrien she still needed to talk to him. 

She sighed softly when she remembered the look in his eyes when she tried to come up with an excuse that afternoon. She didn’t mean to hurt him but all this time she had been so focused on keeping her identity safe that it was only natural to say whatever she could to protect it. Well, no use in delaying the inevitable any further. 

“Tikki, spots on.”

Just as she was about to take off towards the Eiffel Tower there was a quiet voice behind her. “Hey.”

She jumped a little but didn’t hit him or throw him which was an improvement. Instead she turned slowly. “Hey kitty.”

He jumped onto her terrace and gave her a small smile. “Want to talk?”

She returned the smile and answered, “Yeah, I was just about to come meet you.”

“I was kind of hoping we could maybe get some more privacy.”

She nodded, “Yeah I understand. How about we go inside? Then people won’t see us in there.”

They both dropped softly onto her bed and Marinette called off her transformation and climbed down to her floor with Chat following close behind. She sat down on her chaise and he hesitantly joined her. 

He looked over and noticed her hands were shaking slightly. He resisted the urge to reach over and grab them. 

She took a deep breath and started, “First, I want to apologize.”

That took him by surprise. “What on earth are you apologizing for?”

“Well I was only trying to protect you when I tried to explain this afternoon but it wasn’t fair to you and I shouldn’t have..”

He cut her off by grabbing her hand, “No. You have nothing to apologize for. You were only trying to do what you thought was best. You always do.”

Marinette dropped her head. “I…”

Chat stopped her by raising his hand. “Though there is something else I think I deserve an apology for.”

She looked up and raised her eyebrows, “What?”

“You are the biggest dork I have ever known.”

Marinette all but snorted in response, “What are you talking about?”

“The whole point of this weekend was for you to relax and not worry about being Ladybug! Then I show up with the Miraculous and you still say yes??!! Are you kidding me?” 

At that, she started laughing. “What was I supposed to do? Tell you I couldn’t because you and Tikki were trying to make me take a break? May I remind you I already told you I didn’t need a break.”

“Don’t.” And he squeezed her hand so hard it almost hurt. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” She had only seen that intensity in his eyes a few times. It was always when she was in danger. 

“Pretend like you’re okay. Think that you can take on the weight of the world and still be fine. You matter too much for you to disregard yourself that way.”

Her eyes got a little misty. The tears were threatening to fall but she swallowed hard and blinked, “I know Chat. Trust me I do. You’re the only person I can really trust and you’re the only person who really knows me.”

She looked into his eyes and was tempted to kiss him. Adrien or not. The fact that he cared about her that much meant more than anything. She caressed his faced and started to lean in but he pulled back ever so slightly. 

She stood up and took a couple steps away from the chair. “Sorry. I…I… don’t know what…”

“No! No it’s okay, but I thought you were in love with Adrien, so…” It hurt him to say it. He wanted more than anything to kiss her back but he couldn’t take advantage of the fact that she was so vulnerable right now. He happened to be there when she was hurting. He couldn’t do that to her. 

She looked at him and threw caution to the wind, “So are you telling me you’re not Adrien?”

His head snapped up and his eyes searched hers desperately as if waiting for an invitation. 

“Alya mentioned Adrien found out I was in love with him today, after I told you, and that he followed me when I went to transform, but then you found me.”

She smiled and shrugged a little and he knew exactly what she was thinking, “It’s up to you if you want to tell me but I think I know.” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He held it out for and she slowly crossed over to grab it. 

She gasped. Inside was the bracelet. The glass pendant sparkled and shone even in the dim light of her bedroom. Green light filled her bedroom.

Suddenly he was standing right in front of her. Adrien. He grabbed her face and did the very thing he had been wanting to do ever since they first met. 

Their lips met and Marinette sighed as she blindly reached behind her and placed the box on her desk. She didn’t quite know what to do with her hands but he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She used her new height to deepen the kiss, tilting his chin up ever so slightly. 

She snaked her hands through his hair and felt her back hit the wall. He used the leverage to pin her there while he caressed her face. 

It could have been seconds or hours when they finally broke off. They were both slightly flushed and panting. Marinette looked into the eyes of her partner, the only person she could ever really trust, and told him what she had always felt. “I love you. I always have. Both of you.”

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss before responding, “I love you too. Sorry it took me so long to realize it.” 

She smiled against his mouth and brought him in again. She whispered between kisses, “I have an idea but you have to put me down first.” 

*

They were standing on the Eiffel Tower. The lights of the city twinkled and gleamed all around them. Ladybug pulled out her phone and hit play. A familiar song started up and they looked at each other and smiled. 

Chat offered his hand, “May I have this dance M’lady?”

Ladybug curtsied and took it, “Of course.”

And there they were. Two superheroes. Two soulmates. Waltzing the night away on top of the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
